staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Września 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.50 Sądne dni (9) - serial komed. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Kubuś Puchatek - serial anim. 9.05 Tut-Turynka - program dla dzieci 9.30 Miganki - program dla dzieci 9.40 Dam sobie radę - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (57/120) - telenowela 10.50 Bracia farmerzy - reportaż 11.20 Polska w ogniu (3): Droga do Katynia - program 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Klan (369) - telenowela 13.10 Focus - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13.35 Ambulatorium 13.45 Klonowanie - skok w nieznane (1) - film dok., Francja 14.15 Ambulatorium 14.20 Wyprzedzić chorobę: Padaczka - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Brzuch - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Euroexpress 15.30 Szept prowincjonalny 15.55 Credo 2000 - magazyn katolicki 16.30 Moda na sukces (1208) - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Namiętność i raj (3/8) - serial obycz. 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka: Świetliki - serial anim. 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Nash Bridges (2) - serial krymin., USA 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera - magazyn reporterów 21.35 Wyborczy Tygodnik Jedynki 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 W domu mego ojca - film dok., Holandia 0.00 Bezsenność - thriller, Norwegia 1.30 Szept prowincjonalny 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (243): Powrót rywala - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.00 Sukces (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Piotr Fronczewski (25 min) (powt.) 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid - teleturniej dla młodzieży 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (244,245): Gorzka prawda, Śledztwo - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (50 min) (powt.) 17.05 Proton - magazyn sensacji naukowych 17.25 Nagroda Literacka Nike 2000 - nominacje 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 W sieci - magazyn internetowy (stereo) 19.30 Chrześcijańska Akademia Teologiczna - program ekumeniczny 20.00 Skarb sekretarza (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Olaf Lubaszenko, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bohdan Łazuka (30 min) 20.30 Polska bez fikcji: Golasy - koniec kina tekstylnego - film dokumentalny Witolda Świętnickiego 20.50 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica (45): 14 września 1944 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Studio sport: Puchar UEFA - mecz Real Saragossa - Wisła Kraków przerwie meczu: ok. 22.15 Sport telegram, 22.20 Dwójkomania 23.25 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.55 Kruk (20/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Peter Dashkewytch, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Marc Gomes, Sabine Karsenti, Katie Stuart (45 min) 00.40 Polska bez fikcji: Gorączka sobotniego popołudnia - film dokumentalny Kornela Miglusa 01.25 Agent 86 (Get Smart) (71) - serial komediowy, USA 1965, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Don Addams, Barbara Feldon, Ed Platt (24 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (Saber Rider And The Star Sheriffs) (34) - serial animowany, USA 1987 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Pokemon (5) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Skrzydła (6) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 08.30 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (78) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) 10.30 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (28) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (50 min) (powt.) 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (48) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) 12.00 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg 1) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Mimi Kennedy, Alan Rachins (25 min) 12.30 Disco Polo Live (234) - program muzyczny 13.30 Graczykowie (25) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 14.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 14.30 Duża przerwa (2/24) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Mirosław Bork, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz (25 min) (powt.) 15.00 Batman (110) - serial animowany, USA (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (95) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 16.45 Herkules (Hercules 5) (84) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Anthony Quinn, Renne O'Connor, Tobert Trebor (50 min) 17.45 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (29) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (50 min) 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (79) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) 20.00 Życiowa szansa (21) - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Ally McBeal (49) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (50 min) 21.55 Podejdź no do płota - talk show 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Miodowe lata (55) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 00.25 Kurier TV 00.45 Cień (L'Ombre) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Niemcy/Szwajcaria 1991, reż. Claude Goretta, wyk. Jacques Perrin, Pierre Arditi, Gudrun Landgrebe, Maurice Garrel (86 min) 02.20 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.10 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (25) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) (powt.) 07.00 Telesklep 07.15 Delfy (31) - serial animowany 07.35 Łebski Harry (83) - serial animowany 08.00 Inspektor Gadget (73) - serial animowany 08.30 Kleszcz (10) - serial animowany 09.00 Kłamstwo i miłość (La Mentira) (79) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Kate del Castillo, Guy Ecker, Karla Alvarez, Sergio Basanez (50 min) 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.45 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (71) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Fernando Colunga, Enrique Lizalde, Laura Zapata (45 min) 12.20 Trafiony, zatopiony - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Delfy (31) - serial animowany 14.15 Łebski Harry (83) - serial animowany 14.40 Inspektor Gadget (73) - serial animowany 15.05 Kleszcz (10) - serial animowany 15.35 Alf (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benij Gregory (30 min) 16.10 TVN Fakty i prognoza pogody 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (26) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Valeria (5) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Alejandro Moser, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Diego Ramos, Oscar Ferreiro, Antonio Grimau (50 min) 20.30 Centrum nadziei (3) - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska (30 min) 21.00 Niewierni mężowie (When Husbands Cheat) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Richard A. Colla, wyk. Patricia Kalember, Tom Irwin, Brenda Vaccaro, Gina Clayton (90 min) 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.20 Sport 23.25 Pogoda 23.30 Wieczna miłość (Immortal Beloved) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W.Bryt. 1994, reż. Bernard Rose, wyk. Gary Oldman, Isabella Rosellini, Jeroen Krabbe, Valeria Golino (121 min) 01.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 02.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.55 Szczęściarze bezdomni - reportaż Artura Janickiego (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 09.00 Papierowy teatrzyk: Czerwony Kapturek - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.15 Wszystko gra: Skrzypce i altówka - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.30 Skippy (2) - serial animowany, Australia 1992 (23 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Pożegnanie z Marią - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1993, reż. Filip Zylber, wyk. Marek Bukowski, Agnieszka Wagner, Katarzyna Jamróz, Danuta Szaflarska (88 min) (powt.) 11.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - program historyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Zobaczyć piosenkę i... (2) - koncert galowy XXI Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (powt.) 13.00 Złotopolscy (210): Walet - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 13.25 A to Polska właśnie: Jelenia Góra (powt.) 14.15 Cysterski szlak (1): Dziedzictwo oliwskich cystersów - felieton 14.30 Włodarz na Zamku w Pszczynie: Janusz Ziembiński - reportaż Wiesława Głowacza 14.45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: W województwie dolnośląskim - w Dolnośląskiem - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Monaster św. Onufrego w Jabłecznej - reportaż Jerzego Lubacha 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - program historyczny (powt.) 16.25 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Do góry nogami - program dla dzieci 17.45 Pokój 107 (12/13): Nokaut - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1997, reż. Mirosław Dembiński, wyk. Jan Wieczorkowski, Radosław Pazura, Artur Krajewski, Abdoulaye Barry (27 min) 18.20 Salon Lwowski: Erwin Axer - Czy to pan był ślusarzem? - reportaż Jerzego Janickiego 18.35 Złotopolscy (210): Walet - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (24) - serial animowany, Polska 1969 (9 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji: Czapa - sztuka Janusza Krasińskiego, Polska 1996, reż. Piotr Szulkin, wyk. Marek Walczewski, Marek Siudym, Henryk Bista, Wojciech Skibiński (78 min) 21.15 Miss Polonia 2000 - półfinał - reportaż Mariusza Jelińskiego 21.50 Bania z poezją (powt.) 22.10 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów: Paweł Łoziński 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Tygodnik wyborczy Jedynki 23.45 Przegląd twórczości Hanny Kramarczuk: Ballada o Lampart Dorocie - film dokumentalny Hanny Kramarczuk 00.15 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XXII - Wojna domowa. Odszkodowania - sztuka Honoriusza Balzaka, Polska 1998, reż. Krystyna Janda, wyk. Barbara Kałużna, Waldemar Barwiński, Adam Warchoł, Wanda Marchlewska (15 min) 00.30 Monitor Wiadomości 01.00 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 01.20 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (24) - serial animowany, Polska 1969 (9 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Złotopolscy (210): Walet - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) (powt.) 02.30 Teatr Telewizji: Czapa - sztuka Janusza Krasińskiego, Polska 1996, reż. Piotr Szulkin, wyk. Marek Walczewski, Marek Siudym, Henryk Bista, Wojciech Skibiński (78 min) (powt.) 03.45 Miss Polonia 2000 - półfinał - reportaż Mariusza Jelińskiego (powt.) 04.15 Bania z poezją (powt.) 04.40 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów: Paweł Łoziński (powt.) 05.00 Panorama (powt.) 05.20 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.30 Piknik z klaunem - reportaż Jarosława Kamieńskiego (powt.) TV 4 6.00 Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial prod. USA (powt.) 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.30 Garfield - serial anim. 9.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial anim. 9.30 Kosmokoty - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 10.00 Policjanci z Miami - serial krym. prod. USA 11.00 Aniołek z piekła rodem - serial kom. prod. USA (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA 13.00 DOM muratora 13.25 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival: Polska Piosenka Filmowa (2) - koncert 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial prod. USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial anim. 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny - serial anim. 17.15 Wesoły babiniec - serial kom. prod. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Cobra - serial sens. prod. USA 18.55 Żar tropików - serial przyg. prod. USA 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.00 V.I.P. - serial sens. prod. USA 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Turbulencja - film sens. prod. USA (powt.) 22.55 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 23.20 Serce smoka - kom. sens. 1.10 VIP 1.20 Program muzyczny 2.20 TP S.A. Music & Film Festival: prod. polskiej Piosenka Filmowa (2) - koncert (powt.) 3.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.20 Riverdaie - serial 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball 8.50 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.55 W obcym mieście - serial 11.20 Zwariowana kamera 12.10 Zoom 12.40 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 W obcym mieście - serial 20.00 Columbo - serial 21.45 Medicopter 117 III - serial 22.35 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 23.25 McCall - serial 0.15 Sexplozja - magazyn 0.30 Zoom 0.55 Columbo - serial 2.30 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 3.10 Zwariowana kamera 3.55 Teleshopping Polsat 2 08.00 Piwnica pod Baranami (2) - film dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Planeta Południe (6) - serial dokumentalny 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 10.25 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Ludzie się liczą (11) - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Sekrety gwiazd (24) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Serial dokumentalny 14.25 Żywioły Ziemi (24) - serial przyrodniczy 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Wyprawy (6) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (15) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (16) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Wyprawy (7) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator finansowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Włochy 1992 12.50 Top Shop 18.00 Przysmaki życia - talk show 19.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Włochy 1992 19.45 Top Shop 21.20 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Planete 06.45 Jimi Hendrix: The Band of Gypsys - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (52 min) 07.40 Ambasada - film dokumentalny, Francja 1975 (21 min) 08.00 Chilijski wrzesień - film dokumentalny, Francja 1973 (39 min) 08.45 Ku przyszłości (10/22): Na podbój kosmosu - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (27 min) 09.10 Ballada o życiu w drodze - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 (72 min) 10.25 Francja po maju - pokłosie rewolucji - film dokumentalny, Francja 1968-69 (40 min) 11.10 W drodze do Santiago de Compostela - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 (59 min) 12.10 Życie w mieście: Warszawa - film dokumentalny, Polska 1992 (23 min) 12.35 IRA - Tymczasowa i Sinn Fein (2/4): Drugi front - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (57 min) 13.35 Konflikty ekologiczne: Wojny rybackie - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (51 min) 14.30 Wszyscy święci Bahii (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1994 (56 min) 15.30 Aktualności z przeszłości (85) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (43 min) 16.30 Rysowane z pamięci - film animowany, USA 1995 (55 min) 17.25 Dobrzy chłopcy, źli chłopcy - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1997 (73 min) 18.40 Wielkie wystawy: Rumaki z placu św. Marka - film dokumentalny, Francja 1981 (24 min) 19.10 Magicy, oszuści i Ricky Jay - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 (50 min) 20.00 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji (4/7): Indie - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (27 min) 20.30 Operacje lotnicze (11-ost.): Śmigłowce wielozadaniowe - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 (48 min) 21.20 Tramwaje znad Newy - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (17 min) 21.40 Śladami Adama i Ewy (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1993 (43 min) 22.25 Konflikt w strefie Gazy - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (52 min) 23.20 USA/ZSRR (2/6): Sojusz - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1991 (55 min) 00.20 Siła Islamu - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (49 min) 01.10 Nie chcemy żyć tak jak wy - film dokumentalny Rosja 1993 (29 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (Clarissa Explain It All) (37/52): Fałszywy pedagog - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992, reż. Liz Plonka, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Jason Zimbler, Elizabeth Hess, Joe O'Connor (24 min) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Kicia i Bąbel (23,24/26) - film animowany, Kanada 1998 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.00 Telewizyjny numer warszawski 08.10 Tak czy inaczej - program publicystyczny (powt.) 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Kassandra (137,138/300) - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) XVI Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej - reportaż 11.00 (WP) Telenowyny - magazyn 11.20 (WP) Wbrew wszystkim (15/25): Golda Meir i Mahatma Gandhi - serial popularnonaukowy, USA 1992 11.45 (WP) Wielka historia małych miast: Sandomierz - reportaż 12.10 (WP) Przyrodnicy: Żyję jak wiatr - magazyn przyrodniczy 12.30 (WP) Kształty muzyki (2/12): Polifonia - program edukacyjny 12.50 (WP) Tajemniczy pan profesor Światek - program dla dzieci 13.15 (WP) Jacek - reportaż 13.35 (WP) Małe ojczyzny 14.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad - program sportowy 14.15 (WP) Reportaż sportowy 14.30 (WP) Eastenders (124/130) - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki: Bielsko-Biała - program dla dzieci 15.25 (WP) Bliżej prawa 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Podróż... do Belize i Kostaryki - serial podróżniczy, W. Bryt. 1998 16.30 Wroński Beat - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 17.00 Powstanie Warszawskie (45/63): Dzień czterdziesty piąty - cykl dokumentalny 17.10 Medaliści olimpiad: Feliks Stamm - twórca sukcesów polskiego boksu - program sportowy 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Auto kurier - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 18.40 Wybory 18.55 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (Clarissa Explain It All) (37/52): Fałszywy pedagog - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1992, reż. Liz Plonka, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Jason Zimbler, Elizabeth Hess, Joe O'Connor (24 min) 20.00 (WP) Ostatnie dzikie plemiona (6/10) - serial dokumentalny, Belgia 1998 20.30 (WP) Kassandra (137,138/300) - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Eastenders (124/130) - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat - magazyn 23.00 (WP) Melbourne '56 Igrzyska Olimpijskie - film dokumentalny 00.45 Zakończenie programu Arte 19.00 Voyages, voyages - magazyn podróżniczy 19.45 Meteo - prognoza pogody 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości 20.15 Szpital dziecięcy w Zurychu - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 20.45 Olimpijczycy - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 22.05 Sorry, skarbie, byłam szybsza - najlepsze sportsmenki - film dokumentalny, Francja 2000 22.55 Bohaterowie - film dokumentalny, Francja 1996 23.55 Thelma i Louise (Thelma and Louise) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Geena Davis, Harvey Keitel, Michael Madsen (128 min) (powt.) 02.05 Vanya on 42nd Street - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Wallace Shawn, Julianne Moore, Brooke Smith (115 min) (powt.) Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Jurassica: Krokodyle oraz narodziny kotów 09.55 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Maroko 10.20 (P) Ultranauka: Podmuch 10.50 (P) Królowa słoni 11.45 (P) Poza rok 2000 12.10 (P) Podróżnicy w czasie: Zagadka Roanoke 12.40 (P) Od podszewki: Piloci testowi 13.30 (P) Podróże i przygody: Ostatnia wielka przygoda wieku: Strumień gazów wylotowych 14.25 (P) Nowi odkrywcy: Mongolia 15.15 (P) Wyścigi 16.10 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Wojny Zulusów 16.35 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: W poszukiwaniu Troi 17.05 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Kostaryka 17.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 18.00 (P) Oblicza natury: Niedźwiedzie atakują (część 2) 19.00 (P) Weterynarz 19.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 20.00 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Śmiertelne sąsiedztwo 20.30 (P) Opowieści z Czarnego Muzeum 21.00 (P) Z akt FBI: Walka z kartelem 22.00 (P) Detektywi sądowi: Łowcy umysłów 23.00 (P) Lotniskowiec - forteca na morzu 00.00 (P) Jurassica: Krokodyle oraz narodziny kotów 01.00 (P) Weterynarz 01.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 02.00 (P) Oblicza natury: Niedźwiedzie atakują (część 2) 03.00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 08.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Słonie 09.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 10.00 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Skoki w damskim siodle 10.30 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Największe nadzieje 11.00 (P) Zakręcone opowieści: Węże 11.30 (P) Zakręcone opowieści: Żaba 12.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: To mógł być martwy pies 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Koniec z jazdą konną 13.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 13.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Floryda, Everglades 14.00 (P) Jack Hanna odwiedza zoo: Zoo w San Diego 14.30 (P) Jack Hanna odwiedza zoo: Zoo Riverbanks 15.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 15.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Afrykańska waga ciężka 16.00 (P) Zig i Zag 17.00 (P) Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Homosassa na Florydzie 19.00 (P) Akwanauci 19.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 20.00 (P) Zwierzęta od A do Z: Papuzia moda 20.30 (P) Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wiewiórka na ramieniu 21.00 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 22.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Najniebezpieczniejsze przygody Steve'a 23.00 (P) Dzikie oceany: Ningaloo 23.30 (P) W afrykańskiej dziczy: Rafa 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu